The Engagement News
by RFK
Summary: Friends and family receive news of Cole's engagement to Olivia McNeill. Set after The Power of One. AU Season 6. CONCLUSION.
1. Part One

TITLE: THE ENGAGEMENT NEWS AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: CHA CODE: All RATING: PG-13 Adult language.  
SUMMARY: Friends and family receive news of Cole's engagement to Olivia McNeill. Set after "The Power of One". AU Season 6.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. The McNeills, Cecile Dubois, and other characters are, thankfully, my creations. 

"THE ENGAGEMENT NEWS" by RFK

Part One

Cole strolled along Jackman, Carter and Kline's sixth floor corridor, with his mouth stretched unknowingly into a wide grin. He greeted passing co-workers without his usual reserve, generating surprised reactions from them.

"Good morning!" he cheerfully greeted a fellow attorney from the Corporate Law Division. The man stared at him, goggle-eyed and quietly returned the greeting.

A familiar figure approached Cole from the opposite direction and stared at him. "Cole?" she uttered in a bewildered voice.

The half-demon smiled happily at his colleague. "Veronica! Good morning!" The dark-haired, statuesque Veronica Altman halted before him. Still staring at him with a stunned expression. Cole frowned at her. "What?"

"Are you taking drugs, or something?" the other attorney commented sarcastically.

Cole threw back his head and laughed, startling his colleague. "I keep forgetting about that crazy sense of humor of yours." Then another smile stretched his lips. "You have a nice day, Veronica. See you." He brushed past her and continued toward his office.

After surprising his assistant, Eleanor, with a cheerful grin, Cole finally entered his office. He dumped his suitcase on the desk and settled into his leather chair. Not long after he had closed his eyes, the familiar odor of gardenias filled his nostrils. He sighed, as his eyes flew open. "Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"You never did answer my question," Veronica replied. She gave Cole an appraising look. "You seem very happy this morning, Turner. And that's rare. Especially for you."

Cole leaned further back into his chair. "What are you talking about? I've been in a good mood, before."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "At this level? Oh please! C'mon Turner, what gives? Right now, you make Bozo the Clown seem like the Grinch."

At first, Cole felt hesitant to reveal the news he now harbored like a loving secret. Both he and his better half - namely one Olivia McNeill - had decided not to tell her family the news, until tonight. But since it seemed unlikely that Veronica would ever have the opportunity to break the news first . . . he decided to tell her. He took a deep breath. "You remember Cecile Dubois, don't you?" he said. "My latest client, who also happens to be dating a close friend of mine?"

"Of course, I do. The computer software designer from New Orleans," Veronica replied. "What about her?"

Cole continued, "She and Andre - my friend - just became engaged a few days ago. They're getting married in January."

Veronica smiled. "How nice. That's the reason why you're wearing a shit-eating grin, this morning?"

Shooting his colleague a dark look, Cole continued, "No! I . . ." His smile returned. "Let's just say that Andre and Cecile aren't the only ones engaged." He paused dramatically and waited for Veronica's reaction.

A slight moment passed before the other attorney's gray eyes grew wide, as realization struck her. "Oh! Oh my God! Are you . . .?"

"I had proposed to Olivia, last night," Cole said, still smiling. "And she accepted."

Veronica reacted with delight. "Well congratulations!" she cried. Then she bombarded him with a dozen questions. Had the happy couple set a date? What kind of wedding ceremony will they have? Where did they plan to honeymoon?

Cole interrupted his colleague's question in protest. "Veronica? Please? One question at a time. For your information, the answer for each question is . . . I don't know. Well, except for the second question. The ceremony will probably be the same as the one for her brother Bruce's wedding."

"You know, I had no idea that the McNeills were into one of those New Age religions." Veronica regarded Cole with a questioning gaze. "Are you?"

"I'm not into any religion at the moment. However," the half-demon gave Veronica a friendly smile, "you are certainly invited to the wedding."

Veronica smiled back. "Great! And what about our employers, Mister Jackman, Carter and Kline? Will you invite them, as well?"

Cole responded with a pained expression. "Must I?"

-------------------------

A frustrated grunt escaped from the suspect's mouth, as Olivia McNeill snapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. "Jeremy Alvers, you have the right to remain . . ."

"I'm gonna get you, bitch!" Alvers cried, as he attempted a swipe at the female police inspector. "No woman is gonna take me! Especially some bitch cop!"

Ignoring the stares of her colleagues, Olivia grabbed hold of Alvers' arm and pressed - not too gently - into a particular nerve inside his elbow. The suspect groaned with pain. "Listen here," she hissed under her breath, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your misogynist bullshit. Now, get your act together, so I can Miranda you and haul your ass inside that squad car. Understand?" When Alvers failed to respond, Olivia pressed harder into his nerve. "I asked if you understood."

"Ye-e-ess!" Alvers groaned.

Olivia nodded. "Good. Now - Jeremy Alvers, you have the right to remain silent . . ." She continued to read the suspect's Miranda rights. When she finished, she summoned two uniformed officers to escort him to a squad car.

A sigh left the redhead's mouth, as her partner and squad leader, Darryl Morris, approached her. A frown creased his brow. "That guy give you any trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Olivia replied jauntily. "What about Hector Aquilar? Was he caught?"

Darryl nodded. "Scott and Marcus got him." He scrutinized Olivia through narrowed eyes. "You seemed to be in a good mood, this morning. Has it anything to do with Cecile and Andre's engagement?" Olivia's family had invited Darryl and his wife to attend the engaged couple's celebration party, last night.

Olivia allowed herself a private smile. "Not quite. I mean . . . I'm happy for both of them."

"Uh-huh." Taking the redhead by surprise, Darryl grabbed her right hand.

Olivia protested. "Hey! Darryl! What are you . . .?"

The older cop interrupted. "Then I can only assume that your present good mood has something to do with this!" He lifted her hand, displaying the ring on her finger. "Something new?"

With a sigh, Olivia said, "It's a ring."

"No kidding," Darryl shot back. "It's interesting that it's on the very finger that Sheila had worn her engagement ring, years ago." One of his brows rose questioningly. "Does this mean you have some news to announce?"

After a long pause, Olivia finally confessed. "This goes no further than you, until I say so. I haven't even told my family or Cecile, yet." Then she allowed herself a radiant smile. "Cole had asked me to marry, last night. And I said yes."

Darryl immediately enveloped her into a bear hug. "I thought so! Congratulations!" Then he sobered quickly. "So . . . you don't mind marrying a half-demon, considering what had happened to Phoebe and Cole?"

"If I did, I would have said so." Olivia broke away from his embrace. "Cole isn't exactly the first daemon to get involved with a McNeill, you know."

With a sigh, Darryl replied, "You're talking about something that happened nearly a thousand years ago." The two partners watched the squad car drive away, with Alvers inside.

"I know that," Olivia said, "but don't forget that I still carry the blood of that incubus within me. Or else I wouldn't be . . ." She paused, as a uniformed cop strode past them. ". . . Keeper of the Aingeal Staff. Besides, I had come pretty close to killing Cole last summer, thanks to Leo. I'd say that Cole and I could be a danger to each other."

Olivia and Darryl climbed into their car. The latter heaved a sigh. "I guess you have a point. So, when is the happy event?"

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. "We haven't set a date, yet. To be honest, I'm not really in the mood for a long engagement. Maybe we'll get married before Cecile and Andre's wedding. Or after." She patted Darryl's arm. "Don't worry. You, Sheila and the boys are definitely invited."

Darryl murmured, "I only hope that it'll be less eventful than Bruce's wedding. Or Piper's. Or Phoebe's." He switched on the car's engine and seconds later, guided the car through San Francisco's streets.

----------

The New Orleans couple stared at the half-demon and the witch, after the latter made their announcement. The two couples had met for lunch at Gweneth McNeill's second restaurant - Morgan's.

"I can't believe it!" Cecile exclaimed. "Only you two would get engaged, while having a fight."

Olivia smiled. "What can I say? We were inspired."

"This inspiration is getting to be a habit. Didn't you two first start dating, after a fight?" Olivia and Cole merely exchanged a private smile and ignored Cecile's question.

Andre grinned at his close friend. "So, you had finally decided to give her that ring, after all. Huh?"

Cecile frowned. "Finally?"

Cole's face turned red with embarrassment. "I, uh . . . I had bought the ring, over two months ago. I just needed the right mom . . ." He broke off, under Olivia's direct stare. Which reminded him of their argument, last night. "I mean I just finally worked up the nerve to ask her." Olivia smiled.

"When is the wedding date?" Cecile asked. "I hope it won't be around the same time as ours." She and Andre had planned their wedding for mid-January.

Olivia shot a quick glance at her fiancé. "Well, I'm not exactly in the mood for a long engagement . . ."

"Neither am I," Cole added. "How about next month? At least a week or two before the Winter Solstice and Christmas?"

After a brief pause, Olivia commented, "Sounds good to me."

Andre threw back his head and laughed. "Oh man! You two should hear yourselves. You sound like a bunch of lawyers negotiating over a contract."

Cole allowed himself a brief smile. "Well, both of us have studied the law. What do you expect?"

"Oh, I see. I guess you consider that a great requisite for a happy marriage."

Cecile asked, "What about your honeymoon? Andre and I have decided to go to Bermuda."

"That sounds nice," Cole commented. 

However, Olivia had another idea. "How about Walt Disney World?" 

The half-demon stared at her with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Disney World is for children," Cole protested.

Olivia argued, "Maybe, but it's also one of the top honeymoon resorts. Why not? We can stay at the Grand Floridian."

"Sounds good to me," Andre commented. He turned to Cecile. "You know, maybe we should consider . . ."

Cecile declared firmly, "I would prefer Bermuda, thank you very much."

"So would I," Cole protested.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why don't we talk about it, later?"

Shaking his head, Cole turned his attention to Cecile. "By the way, I had received your message about your upcoming meeting with Jason Dean."

"You have a meeting with Jason?" Olivia asked her friend.

Cecile nodded. "Tomorrow morning. Jason and I had a talk about my new software program, at your folks' party, last Thursday. It seems that he's interested in becoming a customer."

"Hmmm." Olivia lifted a dubious brow. "I'd be careful, if I were you, Cecile. I realize that you're an experienced businesswoman, but Jason is one of those types who collect companies and conglomerates like old stamps. He might try to buy your company. Or hire someone to create a program design, similar to yours."

Cecile's mouth twisted into a caustic smile. "And your daddy and little brother are above such things?"

"Of course not! They're businessmen! But they know you a lot better than Jason does. Hell, if they had tried a stunt like that, you would probably find a way to get even. And they know that." Olivia returned her friend's smile with one equally tart. "And you would, wouldn't you?"

Cole spoke up. "As Cecile's new West Coast attorney, I can assure you that everything she has created for her company, has been patented under her name. If someone does try to steal her software designs, I'll make sure that she'll end up with at least twenty-five percent of that person's assets." 

Cecile gave him a smile. "Isn't he great? Everyone should have a lawyer like him."

A smirk curved Olivia's mouth. "Yes, he is. As for Jason, I don't think you have to worry about him, now. From what Paige has told me, he's recently preoccupied with another matter. Like trying to convince a certain girlfriend to accompany him to Hong Kong."

-------------------

Inside the supermarket, Paige Matthews guided her shopping cart along one aisle. She struggled to maintain her patience, while her older sister babbled endlessly over a personal matter.

". . . mean, oh my God! Hong Kong? That's like on the other side of the world!" Phoebe Halliwell exclaimed. She strode beside the younger woman. "But I can't keep putting it off. Sooner or later, I'll have to tell Jason, no."

Paige added in a laconic voice, "Even though you want to go?"

"Even though I . . ." Phoebe broke off and glared at her sister. "What makes you think that I want to go?"

Rolling her eyes, Paige reached for two cans of tomato paste. "C'mon Pheebs! It's written all over your face. You would like nothing more than to go to Hong Kong with Jason. Why bother reading that Chinese-English dictionary he gave you?" She and Phoebe continued along the aisle.

"Cantonese," Phoebe corrected. "There's no such thing as the Chinese language. They speak many different dialects throughout China. Cantonese, Shanghainese, Mandarin, and . . ."

Paige rudely interrupted, "Excuse me, but I didn't realize that we were in the middle of a Discovery Channel program, here."

With a sigh, Phoebe continued, "As I was saying, I can't go."

"Why not?" Paige paused, before she guided the shopping cart around a corner. The two sisters started down another aisle.

"Hel-lo? Power of Three?" Phoebe paused, as a woman walked past them. She continued, "How can we kick demonic ass and protect the innocent, when I'm on the other side of the Pacific?"

Paige heaved a long sigh. "God, Phoebe! You're actually going to give up a chance to be with the man you love for that? Besides, you and Piper did just fine, while I was in Scotland, last summer. For a whole month."

"What if you encounter a demon that requires the Power of Three to vanquish it?"

Paige retorted, "Then I'll ask Olivia or Harry for help. Or maybe even Cole."

Doubt crept into Phoebe's eyes. "I don't know . . ." she began.

"Well, I do!" Paige snapped. "Look Phoebe, if you want to be with Jason that badly, maybe you should go to Hong Kong, after all. Something tells me that if you don't, you'll probably regret it someday." With that, she dumped a box of LIFE cereal into the cart and continued along the aisle. Phoebe followed in her wake.

--------

His secretary's voice rang clear from the intercom box. "Mr. McNeill, your cousin is on Line Four."

Jack McNeill glanced up from the report on his desk and frowned. "Cousin? Which one?"

"A Mr. Sean McNeill, calling from Australia."

"Thanks, Beatrice." Jack allowed himself a smile, as he pushed the intercom button for his telephone. "Sean? Is that you?"

Sean McNeill's Australian accent seemed as thick as ever. "Jack! How are things in California, mate?"

Jack leaned back into his chair. "San Francisco is just fine. How's Sydney?"

The two men shared a common great-grandfather - one Charles McNeill, whose own father had been the first in the family to arrive in San Francisco, near the end of the 1840s. Charles' younger son, an Alec McNeill, had immigrated to Australia, over ninety-five years ago. One of Alec McNeill's grandsons happened to be the 57 year-old Sean. "Actually, I'm calling you from the airport in Melbourne," Sean said. "I just finished a three-day visit with Belinda and her family."

"And how is my little sister?" Jack asked in a warm voice. His only sister, Belinda, happened to be nine years younger than him. She had married an Australian university professor named Warren Grant.

In a hesitant voice, Sean replied, "Oh . . . she's fine. I think. I, uh . . . I gave her and Warren some news that I think they found . . . well, surprising." He paused. "And I think you'll also find it surprising."

Now, Jack became intrigued. "What exactly is this news?"

The sound of a PA system vibrated in the background, as Sean replied, "I'll tell you when I get to San Francisco, tomorrow afternoon. I have a stopover in Honolulu. Look, I have a flight to catch. See you later mate. Bye." He hung up, after Jack had bid him good-bye.

The middle-aged witch slowly turned off the phone's intercom. Then he leaned his chair further back, as he pondered over his cousin's mysterious call. What kind of news did Sean harbor that proved so surprising to his younger sister?

End of Part One 


	2. Part Two

"THE ENGAGEMENT NEWS" by RFK

Part Two

Cole materialized in the middle of a deserted mews, unseen by others. He glanced at his watch. It read three two thirty-eight in the afternoon, San Francisco time. Even though he happened to be standing next to a Dublin townhouse, at the moment. The very townhouse owned by his uncle.

After a quick glance around, the half-demon made his way to the townhouse's front door. He rang the doorbell. Minutes later, a plumpish, handsome-looking woman with freckled pale skin and fading red hair opened the door. She gasped. "Oh! Good heavens! Mr. Turner!"

Smiling at his uncle's housekeeper, Cole replied, "Hello Bridie. Is my uncle in?"

The housekeeper smiled back. "Yes sir. He and Miss Mauve are in the drawing-room, watching television."

"At this hour?" Cole murmured. 

Miranda stepped aside, as she ushered Cole inside the house. "I'll take you to them." She then led him to an elegant drawing-room, decorated in the Empire style of the early 19th century. Inside sat Cole's demonic uncle and his aunt-by-marriage. They seemed engrossed by the television set. "Sir, Miss Mauve . . . look who's here!"

The glanced up and regarded their visitor with surprise. "Belthazor!" Marbus shot up from the sofa and rushed forward to greet his nephew. "Good to see you, lad! What brings you here?"

Cole greeted his beloved uncle with a bear hug. "I have some news that you will find very interesting." He turned to Marbus' wife, who planted a warm kiss on his cheek. Cole returned the gesture. "It's been a while, Aunt Mauve."

"Only six weeks," Mauve Donohue Farrell warmly replied. She was a tall, thin and elegant-looking woman with graying dark brown hair and intense hazel eyes. Unlike her husband, Aunt Mauve happened to be a talented wizard. "How is Olivia?"

A smile touched Cole's lips. "Great. In fact . . . the news I have concerns her."

Marbus handed the younger demon a glass of whiskey. "Oh? What news would you be talking about?"

Cole hesitated. Then, "Olivia and I are engaged." The announcement drew gasps from the older couple. "It happened. Last night."

Both Marbus and Mauve reacted with pleasure and congratulated the half-demon. His uncle gave him a bear hug, while the female wizard congratulated him with another kiss. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "When is the wedding?"

"Probably the second week of December," Cole replied. "We haven't decided where we'll spend our honeymoon." Thoughts of Walt Disney World flashed in his head and he shook his head, determined not to think of Olivia's choice for a honeymoon. 

Mauve surprised him by asking, "What about Olivia's family? I wondered . . . how they would react to the news." She paused. "Have you told them, yet?"

Cole hesitated, as a flash of anxiety struck him. "Uh . . . not yet. You don't think . . . you don't think they'll approve?"

Marbus retorted, "Of course they will, lad! You're practically a member of the family, as far as they're concerned. And when you consider their own family history . . . I doubt that you'll get any resistance from them."

"Marbus is right," Mauve added. "I don't believe you will have anything to worry about."

Cole took comfort in the couple's words. So much so that Marbus' next question took him by surprise. "By the way," the older demon began, "have you told your mother the news?"

A jolt of displeasure flared in Cole's chest, as he briefly contemplated his uncle's question. He quickly retorted, "No! Of course not! Nor do I plan to tell her. It's none of her business, as far as I'm concerned."

Marbus protested, "How could you keep such news from your mother? You're her only child!"

"A connection that I don't particularly relish," Cole replied in a chilly voice.

"Belthazor . . ."

Maeve interrupted, "For heaven's sake, Miles!" She used Marbus' human name. "Leave the boy be! Cole and Elizabeth haven't been close in years! Perhaps it's just as well."

Marbus glared at his wife. "Just as well, eh? Is that common sense speaking, Maeve? Or simply your dislike of my sister?"

Cole knew all about the chilly relationship between his mother and Marbus' wife. He never could fathom why the two females detested each other so much. It was possible that Nimue had disapproved of her brother's marriage to a female wizard - a non-demon. But Cole found that hard to believe, considering his mother's marriage to the very mortal Benjamin Turner. And he doubted that Maeve's dislike toward Nimue stemmed from the latter's service to evil. Maeve had never exactly been the epitome of goodness. And Cole's own role as a demonic assassin had never affected his relationship to the female wizard. Perhaps the two women simply rubbed each other the wrong way.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings toward Elizabeth!" Maeve retorted. "You just can't tell Cole how he should feel about his mother. Whatever is wrong between him and Nimue, they will have to work it out, themselves!"

Marbus scowled, but remain silent. Meanwhile, Cole pecked his aunt's cheek. He had no argument with her advice. As far as he was concerned, the less he saw his mother . . . the better.

------------

"Hey! Look who's here!" Harry declared, as Olivia and Cole entered the McNeill dining room. "Aren't you two a little late for dinner? We're almost finished."

Olivia gave her younger brother a tart smile. "Cole and I already had dinner, thank you very much." She and her new fiancé sat down in two of the empty chairs, around the table. Then she noticed another empty chair, next to Barbara. "Is Bruce working tonight?"

"Yes he is, pet," Gweneth McNeill commented. "Now, what brings you two here, tonight?"

Olivia's father added, "Before you answer, I have my own news." He paused, before he addressed everyone. "Cousin Sean will be in town, tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon." Jack turned to his wife. "And Gwen, you don't mind preparing a special dinner to welcome him, do you?"

"Of course not, love," Gweneth replied. "In fact, I'll ask Bruce if he would help me."

Harry said, "Mind if I ask Paige to join us?"

"You can invite her entire family." Gweneth turned to her daughter. "And Livy, Cecile and Andre are welcomed, as well. But right now, I want to hear what news you and Cole have." 

Olivia and Cole exchanged a brief glance. Then the former took a deep breath and declared, "Cole had proposed to me, last night. I said yes, and we'll be getting married, next month." She punctuated her announcement with a disarming smile.

The McNeills reacted . . . all at once.

"Bloody hell!" Gweneth cried.

Gran broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations!"

A bewildered-looking Jack merely blinked his eyes and said, "Huh?"

"Wow!" Barbara exclaimed. "Talk about your bombshell!"

Harry raised his hand and asked, "So, where do you plan to go for your honeymoon?"

----------

Later than night, Cole and Olivia lay side-by-side on the large bed, inside the penthouse's master bedroom. "Well, that was interesting," the half-demon commented. "Do you think that your dad has recovered from shock, yet?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. It had taken him at least two days, when I first became engaged to Richard. And you should have seen Mr. Bowen's reaction, when Barbara and Bruce first became engaged." She shook her head and laughed. "For a minute, it seemed as if he had regarded Bruce as some kind of molester."

"I think your dad was too stunned to regard me as one," Cole murmured. "But I could see visions of a large wedding in your mother's eyes. Uh . . . you're not thinking of the same, are you?"

Another sigh - this one deliberate - escaped from Olivia's mouth. "Oh, I don't know. I think that Mom would like a big wedding, without any incubi or succubae to worry about." She placed her head on Cole's chest.

The half-demon moaned. "Oh God, I hope not! I still have vague memories of that large wedding that Phoebe had planned. And that's something I have no desire to repeat, possessed or not." He paused. "Hey, if we can forgo a big wedding, I'll consider Walt Disney World for our honeymoon."

Mission accomplished. The redhead leaned forward and gave him a brief, warm kiss on the lips. "You have a deal," she crooned. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that any grandiose plans Mom may have for our wedding will be quickly nipped in the bud. I'll suggest that we keep it . . . moderate. A few friends and family. Okay?" She kissed him, again.

Cole smiled. "Is it any wonder why I love you?" He wrapped his arms around Olivia's torso and kissed her.

"Hmmm," Olivia moaned, after their lips had parted. "Oh boy! I'm really looking forward to the honeymoon. By the way, since you've already told Marbus about our engagement, when will we tell your mother? I figured that tomorrow evening . . ."

A scowl appeared on Cole's face. He sat up, causing Olivia to roll off his body. "Has Marcus talked to you recently?" he demanded harshly.

Olivia stared at him. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

With a sigh, Cole explained that his uncle had suggested - and argued - that he announce their engagement to his mother. "Naturally, I said no. I didn't think it was any of her business. And I still don't. After all, I never told her about my marriage to Phoebe, and I don't intend to inform her about this one."

"Cole, you were possessed by the Source during your last marriage. How could you tell your mother?"

The half-demon snapped, "I wasn't possessed when Phoebe and I first became engaged."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Cole! Why won't you tell your mother? You're her only . . ."

"Don't! Don't tell me that I'm her only son! Or her only child! It's an association that I don't particularly relish!" Cole replied in a hard voice. "And I'm not in the habit of inviting my father's killer to something I would consider a special moment for me."

Contempt dripped from Olivia's voice. "Oh, I see. It's okay for us to forgive you for past crimes. Or, you can forgive the Halliwells for killing you when you were possessed. And I can just forget the fact that you and Dad once tried to kill each other, over twenty-five years ago. But your mother? I guess she doesn't deserve your forgiveness, huh?"

Cole shot back with equal contempt, "Speaking of forgiveness, I don't recall you displaying that sentiment toward Leo for what he and Margolin had done to us, last summer."

"Leo hasn't bothered to express any remorse for his actions!"

The half-demon retorted, "Neither has my mother!"

"At least I know why Leo tried to coerce me into killing you!" Olivia sat up and gave Cole a penetrating stare. "Tell me, do you know why your mother had killed your dad?"

With a contemptuous snort, Cole replied, "Yeah! She was an evil bitch, who wanted my father out of the way."

"Cole, your mother had waited four to five years to kill your father. Now that's a hell of a long time to wait to get someone out of the way. Haven't you ever asked yourself - why?" With those words, Olivia turned away, her back facing Cole. A sigh rose from her throat. "But, if you don't want to tell her about us . . . fine. It's your choice."

Olivia closed her eyes. And pretended that she did not hear the oath that came from her fiancé's mouth.

End of Part Two 


	3. Part Three

"THE BIG ENGAGEMENT" by RFK

Part Three

Jason Dean closed the portfolio on the table before him and nodded. "Impressive," he commented. "Very impressive. No wonder Jack McNeill had decided to buy your new software." He glanced at his attorney. "Don't you agree, Marcia?"

The billionaire's attorney, an attractive middle-aged woman named Marcia Freeman, continued to peruse her copy of Crescent Incorporated portfolio with appreciative eyes. "I certainly do."

"That's it then," Jason said, smiling at Cecile Dubois and Cole Turner. "We have a deal. So, uh . . . when do you want to discuss the particulars?"

Both Cecile and Turner exchanged a brief glance. The latter answered, "How about the day after tomorrow? On Friday morning? I have a meeting, tomorrow, with another client. And I need to draw up a contract."

"We . . . need to draw up the contract," Marcia firmly corrected. Turner politely acknowledged her comment with a brief smile.

Jason suggested, "How about ten o'clock, Friday morning? In this room?"

"Fine with me," Cecile complied. "Cole?" Her attorney nodded. Then she stood up and glanced at her watch. "Looks like I still have time for some shopping before I meet Andre."

The mention of the other New Orleans visitor reminded Jason of some news he had just heard. "Oh, by the way," he said, "congratulations on your engagement. Phoebe told me the good news."

A radiant smile graced Cecile's lovely face. "Thanks. As it turns out, I'm not the only one who's engaged."

"Oh?"

The New Orleans woman nodded at her attorney. "Cole is also engaged. To Olivia."

The news shook Jason to his core. While Marcia offered her congratulations to the visitors, the newspaper publisher stared at his girlfriend's ex-husband in shock. Olivia McNeill . . . engaged? Jason had never considered the redhead as the marrying kind. When he finally recovered from his shock, he slowly offered his hand to Turner. "Congratulations," he murmured.

Turner smiled. "Thanks. Olivia and I haven't set a date, yet."

"What about your honeymoon?" Jason said. "Have you considered the Far East? Hong Kong or Singapore?"

A long-suffering expression flashed across Turner's face. "Actually, Olivia and I have already made our decision. Orlando."

"Huh?" Jason blinked. "As in Central Florida?"

Turner sighed and continued, "As in Walt Disney World."

Marcia cooed with delight. "That sounds marvelous! My younger brother and his wife had spent their honeymoon there. They stayed at the Boardwalk Resort."

"Olivia is considering the Grand Floridian Hotel."

Jason turned to Cecile. "Are you considering Walt Disney World, also?"

Cecile shook her head. "Oh no. Andre and I are going to Bermuda."

"Lucky Andre," Jason overheard Turner mumble.

While Cecile and Turner continued to discuss their separate wedding plans with Marcia, Jason's thoughts returned to his former girlfriend. During the two months they had dated, Olivia had never shown any inclination for a deeper relationship. Or any kind of emotional attachment, for that matter. Jason had always felt that she kept him at arms' length. He shot one last glance at the dark-haired attorney, and wondered what the latter had possessed to snare the extroverted, yet very elusive Olivia McNeill. One last thought came to him. He wondered if Phoebe knew about the engagement.

-------------------------------

Sean McNeill greeted his American cousin with his usual bear hug. "Jack! Bloody hell! Look at you, man! Just as healthy as ever. How are Gwennie and the kids? And your ma?"

Jack returned his younger cousin's greeting with a smile. Sean had inherited the McNeill family's looks - dark-brown hair, blue-gray eyes and a tall figure. Only his features were not as sharp as Jack's. Also, Sean stood at least two inches shorter. "The family is doing fine," Jack replied. "We, uh . . . we're about to welcome a new member into the family, as a matter of fact."

One of Sean's brows rose questioningly. "Oh? So, Barbara and Bruce are expecting a baby, already?"

"Not quite." Jack lifted one of Sean's traveling bags with one hand and guided the other man toward the airport terminal's exit with the other. Outside, they found Davies standing by the family's limousine. After Sean's bags were loaded into the trunk, the three men climbed into the limo . . . and Davies guided it back toward the city's limits.

Jack turned to his cousin. "So, what exactly is the big news that had surprised the hell out of Belinda?"

"You first," Sean said. "Who's the new member of the family?"

"Going to be," Jack corrected. "Olivia is engaged."

Sean's brows knitted into a frown. "Engaged? To . . . To that demon fella? Belthazor? The one I had met in Scotland, last summer?"

As he mentally prepared himself to come to Cole's defense, Jack warily replied, "That's right. Belthazor. Apparently, Cole had asked Livy to marry her, Sunday night. Now, I realize this might come as a shock to you . . ."

To Jack's surprise, Sean threw back his head and broke into laughter. "Bloody hell! I can't believe it! It's just too . . . oh, I don't know . . . ironic."

Ironic? Jack frowned. "Huh? What the hell are you getting at?"

A smirk appeared on Sean's lips. "Oh, it's nothing, mate. Well . . . actually, you'll find out, tonight." The smirk remained fixed upon his lips, as the limousine continued its journey back into the city.

----------------------------

The bell above Ostera's front door rang, as the two Charmed Ones entered the shop. The younger sister strode toward the young woman who stood behind the front counter. "Hey Maddy," Paige greeted. "Has Barbara arrived yet?" Paige referred to the shop's owner, Barbara McNeill, who has yet to arrive for the day.

Ostera's other assistant, Madeline Oser, shook her dark head. "Nope. Not yet. And it's almost one-thirty." She glanced at the other newcomer. "Hi Piper. How's Wyatt?"

Piper Halliwell smiled at her sister's co-worker. "Fine. He's with his dad, right now. So, Barbara hasn't shown up for the day?"

"Doctor's appointment," Paige curtly explained. "She was supposed to be here over an hour ago. I guess she decided to stop for lunch."

Once more, the door's bell rang. A beautiful woman with windblown blond hair rushed into the shop. "Finally made it!" Barbara declared breathlessly. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to wait for my doctor, who ended up a half hour late." She paused. "Okay, and I did a little shopping. Have you two had lunch, yet?"

Maddy nodded, while Paige replied, "Piper and I just got back."

Barbara's blue eyes settled upon the oldest Charmed One. "Oh. Piper. I didn't realize you were here."

"I usually have that effect upon people," Piper commented sardonically. "How are you, Barbara?"

The blond witch smiled. "Just fine. Aside from a ridiculously long wait at the doctor's office. And the lunch crowd at Macy's was just horrible."

Paige walked around the front counter. "What were you doing there, anyway?" she asked her employer. "Were they having a sale?"

"Shopping for wedding presents," Barbara said.

Piper frowned. "Don't you mean wedding present? In the singular form? Or do you and Bruce plan to buy more than one present for Cecile and Andre?"

"More than one?" Confusion whirled in Barbara's eyes. "Why would I . . . oh! That's right. You haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Maddy demanded.

Barbara continued, "Olivia and Cole. They're engaged. They became engaged on Sunday night. And they should be getting married next month."

The two Charmed Ones stared at the blond witch in silent shock. Only Maddy immediately responded. "Wow! There's sure a lot of matrimony in the air, lately."

Paige became the first to rediscover her voice. "Are you serious? Cole and Livy are engaged?"

"Oh my God," Piper murmured. "If this ever gets out . . ."

Paige retorted, "What are you talking about? Of course it's going to get out. I doubt that Livy or Cole would hide the news. I'm just wondering how the Elders will react, when they found out."

Barbara rolled her eyes in contempt. "Who the hell cares? Frankly, it's none of their concern. And what can they do?"

"Never mind the Elders," Piper said with a derisive snort. "Can you image Phoebe's reaction?"

With a frown, Barbara said, "Why would Phoebe be upset? Isn't she now dating that guy . . .?" She broke off, as both sisters regard her with slight contempt. Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh. Oh!" Then she sighed. "Huh. Poor Phoebe."

-------------------------------

'Cole, your mother had waited four to five years to kill your dad. Now that's a hell of a long time to wait to get someone out of the way. Haven't you ever asked yourself - why?'

The question reverberated inside Cole's head, over and over again. He tried to ignore Olivia's words from last night, by returning his attention to the contract before him.

'At least I know why Leo tried to coerce me into killing you. Tell me, do you know why your mother had killed your dad?'

Shit! A growl escaped Cole's mouth. He slammed the pen onto the desk and leaned back in his chair, longing for peace from the thoughts in his head. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. Of course he knew why his mother had killed his father. Raynor had told him, years ago. Mother wanted the Turner fortune. Pure and simple. And the only way to gain control of that fortune - at least according to Raynor - was to kill her husband, leaving Adam Turner's only male grandchild as the major beneficiary. Through Cole, she would have control of the money.

Ten decades later, Cole realized that Raynor's explanation had cracks. Although Nimue did end up taking control of the Turner family's fortune after his grandfather's death, she had relinquish that control when Cole turned twenty-one. That little action stumped him. Why had she relinquished control? Raynor explained that Nimue had no choice, since that she could no longer exercise parental control over her son. However, his mentor did warn that Nimue would find some way to influence him - and use the Turner fortune for her benefit. But the more Cole thought about Raynor's words . . . and his relationship with his mother, the more he realized that Nimue had never harbored any real interest in the Turner fortune. In fact, she rarely brought up the subject. And if he had to be perfectly honest with himself, Cole also realized that he had allowed Raynor to use his feelings surrounding Benjamin's death to manipulate both him and his relationship with Nimue. Because of this, Cole had rarely bothered to touch his grandfather's money. And if Raynor had been wrong about Mother's reasons for killing Father, why did she really do it? What were the real circumstances that led to Benjamin Turner's death?

Cole decided that the only way he would ever learn the truth, would be to re-establish a relationship with his mother. He took a deep breath and picked up the telephone receiver. Then he dialed the number to Olivia's cell phone.

----------------------------------

The cell phone rang. Olivia quickly picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Olivia? It's me . . . Cole," said the soft, masculine voice on the other end of the line. "I, uh . . . I mean . . ."

The redhead understood his hesitation. Their quarrel over Cole's mother had left relations between the newly engaged couple, slightly cool. They had barely exchanged a warm word before leaving for work, earlier this morning.

The half-demon inhaled slightly, before he continued. "I've decided to change my mind about Mother. I'm going to tell her about us. About our engagement."

"Oh." Olivia did not know whether to be relieved . . . or apprehensive that she may have pressured him into changing his mind. "Listen Cole," she said, "you don't have to tell her on my account. If you don't really want to . . ."

Cole interrupted. "No. I do. For some bizarre reason," he hesitated, ". . . a part of me wants to tell her. And I guess I think we need . . . Never mind. Look, I don't know how she'll react when she learns that her only son is about to marry another witch, but . . . well, that's too bad for her. But I would rather tell Mother myself, than have her find out through someone else."

Olivia understood. "Do you want me to accompany you?" she asked. "We can go together, after the dinner party for Cousin Sean."

A long pause followed before Cole murmured, "Yeah, I would appreciate it."

"Good. Then . . . we'll leave dinner a little earlier than usual. I'll see you this evening. Bye."

Cole replied, "Bye," and hung up.

Slowly, Olivia disconnected her cell phone. Then she leaned back into her chair. And allowed her body to sag with relief.

-------------

Leo stared at Piper in disbelief. "Say that again?"

"Say what?" Piper replied. "That Cole and Olivia are getting married? Okay. Cole and Olivia are getting married. Next month."

Horror filled Leo's blue eyes. "Oh my God! That can't be . . . I can't believe that Jack McNeill would allow such a thing. He has to stop this!"

One of Piper's brows formed an arch. "Stop it? How? May I remind you, Leo, that Olivia is a grown woman? She doesn't need permission to get married from her parents. Or from the Elders Council, for that matter."

Leo's face tightened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means . . ." Piper cut off, as her new whitelighter orbed into the middle of the kitchen. "Oh God! Now what?"

Chris barely acknowledged Leo's presence with a grimace, before he turned to Piper. "Say, have you or the others found out anything else about the Anansi Order?"

Piper frowned. "The who?"

"Hel-lo? The Anansi Order? The group of Voodoo witch doctors that Whatsnername . . . Daley Bakker belonged to!"

Sharply, Piper replied, "One, it's called Vodoun; two, they're not witch doctors; and three, no I haven't! It's only been two or three days, Chris. And Andre has been to busy with Olivia's new store to tell us anything. Besides, I thought we had told you that we have no intention of going after them, unless it's necessary?"

Chris retorted, "Considering that one of their members had managed to steal Wyatt's powers temporarily, I would say that information is necessary."

"Oh for God's sake! Chris, as far my sisters and I are concerned, the Elders can hold their breaths on that information about the Anansi Order." She shot a quick glance at Leo. "No insult intended."

Leo sighed. "None taken."

Piper continued, "Besides, there's still the matter of finding out who had hired that demon, Nairn, to attack Wyatt and me. Which means there is someone else who wants Wyatt dead."

With a frown Leo said, "You mean the same person who had killed that witch in Santa Fe?"

"Yes." Piper added, "Now, if the both of you don't mind, I have some work to do. I'm sure that your fellow whitelighters must miss you, terribly."

Chris heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. A red-faced Leo said, "They won't after I tell them the news about Olivia and Cole. You know, Piper, I'm surprised that you're not all that upset over this engagement. Because you should."

"Olivia and Cole are engaged?" Chris asked, wide-eyed.

Piper nodded. "Yes. Aren't they married in your future?"

A brief pause followed before the young whitelighter replied, "Well . . . yeah. Sure." He glanced at Leo. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is!" Leo retorted. "A union between Olivia and Cole could prove to be a major threat to the future of magic! Can you imagine how powerful their child would be? A child that will be one-quarter demon?"

To Piper's surprise, Chris seemed unconcerned. "Trust me when I say that you won't have to worry about Olivia and Cole's . . . child becoming a major threat. In fact, someone else's . . ." He sighed. "Never mind. I've gotta go."

Wondering what Chris was about to reveal, Piper added, "Well, I guess that's it, then. No reason for us to worry about Olivia and Cole. Leo, thanks for taking care of Wyatt. Chris, thanks for the information. And good-bye . . . both of you."

The two whitelighters regarded each other sheepishly, before they orbed out of the kitchen. Piper sank into the nearest chair and sighed with relief.

End of Part Three 


	4. Part Four

"THE ENGAGEMENT NEWS" by RFK

Part Four

Phoebe arrived home from work and found the Halliwell household in a state of upheaval. Paige dashed toward staircase, wearing nothing but a bra, a slip and pantyhose. "What's going on?" the middle Charmed One demanded.

"Getting ready for dinner," Paige quickly replied. "And I'm late." She rushed upstairs.

Piper emerged from the kitchen, wearing a calm demeanor. In fact, Phoebe thought she seemed too calm. "You're a bit late in getting home, aren't you?" the older sister commented. "It's almost seven."

Sighing, Phoebe replied, "I had a lot of work to catch up on. I didn't even get a chance to have lunch with Jason, today."

"Hmmm." Piper glanced away, as if too embarrassed to meet Phoebe's eyes. The latter sensed a surge of reluctance from her older sister. And pity. This left Phoebe feeling slightly confused.

She asked, "So . . . Paige is going out to dinner with Harry?"

"Yeah. It's another dinner party at the McNeills," Piper explained. "Some cousin from Australia is in town."

"Oh." More silence fell between the two sisters. Again, Phoebe sensed a wave of pity from the other witch. Unable to deal with the latter's silence any longer, Phoebe exclaimed, "Piper, what's wrong? I have this strong feeling that you're keeping a secret from me."

Piper sighed. Long and hard. Pity filled her dark eyes. "Pheebs, Paige and I had heard some . . ."

The doorbell rang, interrupting the older sister. Paige's voice bellowed from upstairs, "Would somebody answer the door? It's probably Harry!"

Phoebe shot to her feet. "I'll answer it." She walked toward the front door. Seconds later, she ushered Harry McNeill inside the manor. "Hey Harry," she greeted coolly. "Paige should be downstairs in a few minutes."

The red-haired witch smiled. "Thanks." Then he greeted Piper. "You know, it's too bad that you two can't make it for dinner, tonight. You'd like Cousin Sean. He's a real character."

"Leo wasn't available to baby-sit Wyatt, tonight," Piper said. "Besides, I'm pretty tired, after all that has happened in the past week or so."

Nodding, Harry continued, "Yeah, I can imagine. Between that Daley Bakker character, Cecile and Andre's visit and everyone getting engaged, the last two weeks have been pretty eventful."

"Everyone?" Phoebe frowned. "You mean, Cecile and Andre."

Harry replied, "Yeah. Along with Livy and Cole."

The redhead's news struck Phoebe like a bolt of lightning. "What?" For a minute, she thought her heart had stopped. "Did you say that . . . that Cole is . . . engaged? How could he . . . I mean . . ." She sighed. "Never mind." Cole engaged to another woman? As she processed Harry's bombshell, Phoebe felt her heart tear in two.

Piper rushed forward to comfort the younger woman. "Oh honey, I'm sorry," she crooned. "I know this must be a shock to you." She began to squeeze Phoebe's shoulder. The latter barely noticed. "Paige and I had heard about the news from Barbara, this after . . ."

"I'm not upset," Phoebe declared with a detachment that she did not feel. She removed her shoulder from Piper's reach. "Why do you think I'm upset?"

The older woman's expression told Phoebe that she was not fooled by the latter's attitude. "Because right now, you're doing a piss poor job of holding back your emotions," Piper sardonically commented. "I know you, Phoebe. Cole is your ex-husband. It's only natural . . ."

Annoyed by her sister's superior air, Phoebe retorted, "Piper! Will you please stop it! I'm not . . . I'll be upstairs. Excuse me!" She heaved a frustrated sigh and started upstairs. And tried to ignore the heartache within her chest.

-----------

Paige tried to enjoy the McNeills' dinner party, tonight. But she felt hard-pressed to do so, while memories of the expression on Phoebe's face haunted her thoughts. Nearly two hours earlier, she had encountered a tearful Phoebe on the manor's second floor. It only took one glance for Paige to realize that her older sister had found out about Cole's engagement to Olivia. She tried to talk to Phoebe - and console her. But the middle Charmed One merely rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Since then, Paige found herself unable to enjoy herself - despite the excellent meal or the congenial company. She tried to bask in Olivia and Cole's apparent happiness, but found herself unable to do so. Not without thinking of her sister's own unhappiness.

". . . meal I've eaten in quite a while," Sean McNeill was saying. "Come to think of it, I haven't had a supper this delicious since the last time I had visited." Paige glanced at the Australian. He bore a strong resemblance to both Jack and Bruce McNeill. Yet, his features did not seem as sharp as his American cousins'. And he also possessed a bonhomie personality similar to the family's Scottish cousin, Colin McNeill. "Gwennie," he added, "that must have been the most tender Chateaubriand I have ever tasted."

A flattered Gweneth McNeill smiled. "Thank you, darling," she said. "I'm glad that you had enjoyed it. I recalled that Chateaubriand was one of your favorite dishes."

"Now that we're all here," her husband, Jack McNeill, said to their guest, "what brings you here to San Francisco, Sean?"

The Australian, however, refused to be rushed. He turned to Olivia and Cole. "First, I want to offer my congratulations to the happy couple. In fact," he then faced both Cecile and Andre, "I believe there are 'two' happy couples. Cupid has been busy lately, hasn't he?"

Olivia smiled. "Seems like it. Cecile and Andre had become engaged last Friday. And Cole had proposed on Sunday night."

"Cecile and I are getting married in January," Andre said.

Cole added, "And Olivia and I will be getting married next month." He paused, as a frown appeared on his face. "I have to say that I am surprised that you're not . . . taken aback by the news. A witch marrying a demon?"

With a shrug that surprised Paige, Sean replied, "Why should I? It's happened before. Why do you think so many daemons can form a human appearance?"

Paige frowned. "What are you saying? That many demons have human blood? I thought demons like Cole were rare."

"Not really, Paige," the elder Mrs. McNeill commented. "The majority of daemons that are able to walk on this earth probably have some human ancestry. Although a good number of them - especially from the old Source's realm - refuse to accept this."

Cole commented, "Raynor was one of them. I once asked him why so many demons, aside from myself, are capable of assuming human form. He used magic as an excuse. And to be honest, I found that hard to believe, considering that a lot of demons weren't able to shape shift into anyone. Hell, during my old days as Belthazor, I could only shift into my demonic form or human form. I guess that Raynor or the old Source didn't want to consider human ancestry as a possible explanation."

Sean added, "Like I said, Miss Matthews, there have been a lot more daemon-mortal unions than anyone would care to admit."

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Does this topic have anything to do with the reason why you're here?" he demanded.

All of the McNeills and their guests stared at the Australian. "Ah yes," he finally said. "I guess it does." He took a deep breath. "About a few years ago, Cousin Keith had asked me to do an extensive research into the McNeills' family history. Those McNeills who are descended from Donalda MacGugan, whose son happened to be the wizard Niallghas and whose grandson happened to be Duncan McNeill, the first laird of Dunleith. Keith had wanted me to write a book on it . . . in celebration of Castle Dunleith's upcoming 800th anniversary, next year. Well . . . it turns out that I had learned a lot more about the family line than I had expected."

Frowning, Bruce asked, "What do you mean . . . more?"

Sean replied, "Let me put it this way - Cole won't be the first daemon to marry into the McNeill family."

"Of course not," Jack said. "Don't forget the incubus who had conceived the wizard, Niaghall, with Donalda MacGugan."

"Let me put it another way - Cole won't be the second daemon to marry into our family."

Silence filled the drawing room. Paige found herself contemplating the meaning behind the Australian's words. She turned to Harry, who said, "You mean there have been other daemons in the family, aside from Niaghall's father?"

"That's right, mate."

Frowning, Olivia demanded, "Exactly how many daemons had married into our family?"

Sean sighed. "Well . . . Cole will be the fourth."

"WHAT?" The outburst escaped from Paige's lips before she could stop herself. The others, especially Harry, stared at her. A wan smile appeared on her lips, before she lowered her eyes.

Sean cleared his throat and repeated, "Cole will be the fourth daemon to marry into the McNeill family." According to him, the incubus Aoidh had conceived Niaghall with the witch, Donalda MacGugan over a millennia ago. "Niaghall then had a son with Brianag McNeill, as you all know. Then around 1382, Roderick McNeill married a woman named Glynis McDougal. Turns out, she was a daemon named Ladira."

A gasp left Cole's mouth. Everyone stared at him. "Wait a minute! I've heard of her. She's practically a legend in the Source's Realm. A top assassin who had disappeared sometime in the late 14th century. It was rumored that she had fallen in love with a mortal. A witch. The Source - the previous Source before the last one - had sent zoltars after Ladrira. Only, they were never able to kill her. In fact, she managed to remain alive for another hundred years before the last Source - the one that Paige and her sisters had killed - managed to set a trap for her . . . and finally kill her. He became the Source about fifteen years later."

With a nod, Sean continued, "Ladira's son was named Fergus McNeill, an ancestor of ours. He had lived for almost three centuries. Two warlocks finally killed him in the late 17th century."

"Wow!" a stunned Barbara muttered. "You said something about a third daemon?"

A sigh left Sean's mouth. "Ah, yes. From what I've learned, his name is Cardolan. He sometimes uses the mortal name . . ."

"IS?" Gweneth stared at her cousin-in-law. "Are you saying that he's still alive?"

His blue-gray eyes, wide with innocence, Sean said, "Didn't I mention that?"

"No, you didn't."

According to the Australian witch, Cardolan, otherwise known as Brian Grant, had become Gillian McNeill's lover sometime after the turn of the 18th century. Their great-great-great granddaughter, Lucia Grant, ended up married to Gordon McNeill, the first McNeill to become a Californian. Lucia and Gordon went on to become Jack and Sean's great-great grandparents.

"In other words," Jack commented, only the Californian and Australian members of the family are descended from this Cardolan?"

Sean added, "Cardolan had a fifteen-year marriage with Gillian McNeill. It's not known what had ended the marriage, but they did settle somewhere near Edinburgh. They had a son named Ewan Grant. Not long after their fifteeth wedding anniversary, Gillian died of fever. Cardolan took care of Ewan, until the boy was old enough to immigrate to New York State at the age of eighteen. As for Cardolan, he's still alive."

"Damn!" Cecile exclaimed. "And I thought my family history was interesting."

Bruce said, "So, you're just making your way east, spreading the word to the family."

"That's about right," Sean replied. He smiled at Cole. "I reckon this should make you feel more at home, mate."

A half-smirk curved Cole's lips. "You have no idea," he said.

"Have you spoken to Mike about this?" the elderly Mrs. McNeill asked.

Groans from the other McNeills filled the room. Andre demanded, "What?"

"Mike is not going to like this," Jack stated, shaking his head. "Hell, he's not particularly thrilled about being from a family of witches."

Harry explained, "Uncle Mike - Dad's younger brother - had given up on Wicca and witchcraft a long time ago. Back in the 70s. It . . . uh, his first wife had left him, when she found out about our family background."

His father continued, "And when he hears about this . . ." A sigh left his mouth. "Man, he's not going to like the news.

Paige did not say anything. Nor did she feel inclined to do so. Yet, a small part of her understood exactly how Michael McNeill might feel.

End of Part Four 


	5. Part Five

"THE ENGAGEMENT NEWS" by RFK

Part Five

Several minutes before the dinner party had ended, Cole and Olivia had bid her family and their guests, good-bye. Seconds later, the couple teleported in front of an elegant, Georgian manor situated in the middle of a country estate. A frowning Olivia glanced around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"My mother's estate in the Pelennor dimension," Cole replied. "This is part of the Source's realm."

One reddish brow formed an arch. "Really? Despite the fact that a Source no longer exists?"

Cole smiled. "A minor situation that will not last forever." He reached for the door's knocker and banged it several times.

Nearly three minutes passed, before a man with a tall, thin frame opened the door. His pale skin contrasted starkly against his dark hair and eyes. "In Ursiel's name!" he cried, as he looked upon the visitors. "Belthazor?"

A thin smile stretched Cole's lips. "Good evening, Ascaroth. Is my mother at home?"

"I . . . uh, . . ." The demon's gaze shifted toward Olivia. "Yes," he slowly replied. "Who is this?"

"A friend," Cole answered in a curt voice. "Now, will you please take me to my mother?"

Ascaroth hummed and hemmed a bit. Cole recalled the other demon's gesture very well. His mother's private secretary for over a century, Ascaroth happened to be considered among the best in his position. Even Raynor, the Thorn Brotherhood's former leader, had once tried to lure the other demon from Nimue's service. However, Ascaroth proved to be very loyal and steadfast to Cole's mother.

Cole heaved an irritated sigh and added, "Is there a problem?"

The demon replied, "Your mother has a . . . visitor. A very important one. And I'm not sure if they would like the idea of your . . . friend appearing before them. Unexpected."

Cole pointedly retorted, "Then why don't you announce us, first?"

"Of course." Ascaroth ushered the couple inside the manor's elegant foyer. He disappeared for a few minutes, while Cole and Olivia admired the late 18th and early 19th centuries décor. Finally, Ascaroth returned with a slightly stunned expression on his face. "Nimue will now see you both," he breathlessly announced. "This way."

The couple followed Ascaroth through a wide corridor that led them to what appeared to be a spacious library. The latter held rows of books on a wide shelf, a rosewood liquor cabinet and more Georgian period furnishings. The pale-faced demon gravely announced, "Belthazor is here to see you, Nimue. Along with his . . . friend."

Cole struggled to suppress the array of emotions that battered him, as his mother approached him. She looked elegant and beautiful, as always. "Belthazor," she greeted warmly. "This is a surprise. I did not think we would see each other so soon, after our last meeting."

"Neither did I, Mother." Cole felt a brief flash of . . . something, as Nimue planted a light, maternal kiss on his cheek.

Nimue focused upon Olivia. "And Miss McNeill . . . once again we meet." She held out her hand to the redhead. Who graciously shook it.

"Mrs. Tur . . . I mean, Nimue, it's nice to meet you, again," Olivia replied.

The demoness suggested they all sit down. When Cole finally eased into an empty chair, he continued, "Ascaroth had said something about a visitor." He glanced around. "What happened to him? Or her?"

"He left," Nimue simply stated.

"He?"

A sigh left Nimue's mouth. "If you must know, Belthazor, Lohdon had paid me a visit."

Cole frowned. "From the Fornost Brotherhood? What business did you have with him?"

Nimue lifted one elegant brow. "Really, Belthazor. Is this visit about you and Miss McNeill, or about matters that are supposedly no longer your concern? Or do you still consider yourself part of the Thorn Order?"

Incensed by his mother's caustic evasiveness, Cole stood up. "We're leaving."

Olivia shot him a warning glance. "Cole."

He sighed. "You're right, Mother." He sat back down in the chair. "Your business is none of my concern. Although, I am surprised that you have changed the name of the brotherhood. The 'Thorn Order'?"

"Why not?" Nimue softly protested. "The Thorn Brotherhood sounds so . . . sexist. After all, this is the 21st century, and I don't see how I - a female - could be head of something called a brotherhood?" A tart smile briefly stretched her lips. "Now, what brings you here?"

A sigh left Cole's mouth. He glanced at Olivia. "Actually . . . we have some important news. Olivia and I . . . are engaged. To be married." He stared at his mother in an attempt to gauge her reaction.

The demoness' blue eyes widened in shock. She stared at her son in silence. And finally, his fiancée. A gust of breath escaped her mouth, as she finally recovered from the surprise. "Well!" Nimue declared breathlessly. "This is certainly a surprise. When did this . . .?"

"Sunday," Cole said. He eyed his mother, carefully. "I had proposed to Olivia, Sunday night."

Nodding, the demoness replied, "I see." Then she stood up and held her arms wide open, smiling. "Well then, give us a hug. It's not everyday that a mother's son becomes engaged."

Reluctantly, Cole stood up and allowed his mother to envelope him into her arms. Overwhelmed by her response, he returned the hug. Then Nimue planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations, darling. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mother," Cole replied in a voice, heavy with emotion.

Then Nimue turned to Olivia. "Congratulations, my dear. Welcome to the family." She hugged the witch, who thanked her. "So, when will the happy event occur?"

Olivia said, "In another three or four weeks."

"It will be a Wiccan ceremony," Cole added.

Nimue smiled. "Of course, my dear. But you should have a daemonic ceremony, as well."

"Mother . . ."

"Not with a dark priest, silly," the demoness lightly reproached her son. "With a priest from the Gimle Order. I'm sure that your uncle can make arrangements."

Rolling his eyes, Cole firmly added, "I don't think that Olivia or her family would be comfortable with a demonic . . ."

"I wouldn't mind," Olivia said, interrupting. "As long as we don't end up being married by a dark priest."

Cole stared at his fiancée in shock. "Olivia!"

"For heaven's sake, Cole - we're going to have a mixed marriage, anyway. And considering my family background, I don't really see the problem."

Curiosity illuminated in Nimue's eyes. "Family background?"

"My family has just learned from a cousin of ours about a few surprising members in the family line. A pair of daemons, as a matter of fact. Well . . . actually three."

Nimue looked thunderstruck. "In Caspiel's name!" She paused in an attempt to catch her breath. "Well! In that case, I do need to speak to Marbus about a priest or priestess."

"Wait a minute!" Cole protested. "What if I don't want one?"

Olivia stared at her fiancé. "Why not? If you can be married in a Wiccan ceremony, surely I can be married by a Gimle priest."

"But . . ." 

Nimue added, "It's settled. I'll talk with Marbus. And I would also like to hold a little engagement party, as well."

"Don't you think that some of your . . . acquaintances will be reluctant to attend a party in honor of me and my 'witch' fiancée?"

The demoness did not seem concerned by her son's words. "Perhaps," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Considering whom your previous wife was. However, dear Olivia strikes me as a different kettle of fish. And as long as she doesn't turn her back on you, kill you or try to kill your uncle, I'm sure that . . . 'my' acquaintances will get along just fine with her." She punctuated her words with a bright smile.

A slight guffaw escaped from Olivia's mouth. The snipe at Phoebe could not have been more obvious. Cole heaved a silent sigh and thanked every deity in existence that his mother and Phoebe had never met before his first wedding. "By the way," he added, "when do you plan to hold this little soiree?"

Nimue shrugged her elegant shoulders. "I have not set a date, yet. Perhaps a week before the wedding? I will let you know."

"Well . . . good evening, Mother." Cole kissed his mother's cheek. "It's been a long day for both Olivia and myself and we both need to get home."

Olivia offered her hand to the demoness. "It was nice meeting you again . . . Nimue."

Cole's mother shook the offered hand. "Same here, my dear. And once again, welcome to the family."

The engaged couple then teleported back to Olivia's apartment in San Francisco. The redhead sighed with relief. "Well, that didn't seem too bad. Quite pleasant, I thought."

"Why did you agree to Mother's idea of a daemonic wedding ceremony?" Cole immediately demanded.

Olivia shot back, "Why not? Since we'll be having a Wiccan ceremony, why not a daemonic one, as well?"

Cole stared at his fiancée, wondering if she had lost her mind. "You know what happened the last time I ended up married by a daemonic priest."

"A 'dark' priest, as I recall. And I believe that you were possessed at the time." Olivia strode toward the kitchen. "Besides, your mother did say that she would leave it all up to Marbus and his wife to find a priest from the Gimle Order. Right?" Cole opened his mouth to protest, but Olivia continued. "Look Cole, since you're not Wiccan, I see no reason why we can't be married in both a Wiccan and a daemonic ceremony. After all, we'll be having a mixed marriage. I see no reason not to have double ceremonies."

A sigh left Cole's mouth. "All right. If you insist."

"Then why do you still look troubled?" Olivia asked. She slid her arms around Cole's neck.

He replied, "I'm not troubled, just curious." Cole drew Olivia into his arms. "About Mother's other visitor. I'm wondering about the reason behind Lohdon's visit. He's the head of the Fornost Brotherhood."

Olivia shrugged. "Daemonic business, perhaps?"

"Perhaps. But something tells me that this 'business' might turn out to be a bigger deal than any of us can imagine."

----------- 

The Elders Council - at least three-quarters of its members - stared at their colleague in shock. "My God!" one of Leo's fellow Elders declared. "Belthazor and the witch are getting married? When?"

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry Gideon, but neither Olivia or Cole had bother to give me a wedding date. In fact, Piper was the one who told me."

"Should we even allow this to happen?" demanded another Elder. She was a tall, blond woman named Sandra.

Natalia Stopanova, the Council's official "rebel", rolled her eyes in contempt. "My dear Sandra, what makes you think we have the right to prevent this marriage from happening? Ms. McNeill does not acknowledge the Council's authority. Mr. Turner is a half-demon. That would mean . . . we do not have the right to interfere."

Gideon commented, "But a union between those two could mean a great deal of danger for the magical world in the future. Can you imagine the power possessed by the child of the Aingeal Staff Bearer and a powerful demon like Belthazor?"

"There is already a child of great power who exists," Natalia pointed out. "Leo's son. And I do not see us rushing forward to destroy him."

The Council continued to squabble over the issue of Olivia and Cole's upcoming marriage. Meanwhile, Natalia's words reminded Leo of a previous attack upon his son and former wife. He had originally assumed that a Voudon sorceress named Daley Bakker had been responsible for the attack. However, Cole and his friend, Andre Morrell had proven that someone else had hired a demonic assassin named Nairn to attack Piper and Wyatt. Someone who was an immortal, but not a demon. Leo wondered if this mysterious someone would continue his or her attacks upon his son. Another question filled his mind. If Olivia and Cole do get married, will the attacks shift toward them?

---------

"Say that again?" Jason's voice rang with disbelief.

Phoebe sighed and repeated her statement. "I've decided to join you in Hong Kong. Just for a while. You know."

Jason's next question took Phoebe by surprise. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"I . . ." Jason paused momentarily. "I mean . . . I don't get it. You've been resisting my suggestion for the last few days. Now, all of a sudden, you want to join me. Why?"

Surprised by her boyfriend's lack of enthusiasm, Phoebe asked, "Jason, what's the problem? I want to go with you to Hong Kong."

The billionaire replied, "There's no problem. Except . . . does this have anything to do with Olivia's engagement to your ex-husband?"

Caught off guard by Jason's question, Phoebe could only grunt another, "Huh?"

"What? You didn't know about Olivia and Turner's engagement? Cecile Dubois told me about it, this morning."

For the sake of peace in her relationship, Phoebe decided to lie. "No. No, I didn't." She paused dramatically. "Cole and Olivia are engaged? No one told me!"

His voice slightly tinged with disbelief, Jason exclaimed, "You didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Phoebe hoped that she sounded suitably outraged. "Jason, what are you insinuating?"

Jason hastily replied, "Nothing! Nothing, I . . ." He chuckled. "It's just my insecurity getting the best of me. Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just glad that you've decided to join me. You won't regret it. I swear."

"I know I won't," Phoebe said. "Bye sweetie." After Jason had bid her good-bye, the Charmed One disconnected the line. She stared at the cordless phone in her hand and added under her breath, "I hope I won't."

Her emotions in turmoil, Phoebe left her bedroom and made her way, downstairs. She found Paige inside the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. "Hey," she greeted her younger sister. "How was the party?"

Slowly, Paige stood up and closed the refrigerator's door. She sighed. Long and hard. "Oh . . . revealing. And very interesting." Another sigh left her mouth, as she sat down in a chair. "How was your evening?"

Phoebe hesitated, before she answered. "I just got off the phone with Jason. I, um . . . I've decided to accompany him to Hong Kong." She paused and waited for Paige's reaction.

"Oh," the younger woman finally said. "Congratulations." She scrutinized Phoebe through narrowed eyes. "I guess that Cole's engagement must have changed your mind."

The middle Charmed One immediately protested. "What makes you think that Cole's engagement had anything . . .?"

Rolling her eyes, Paige interrupted. "Phoebe? Please! Don't insult my intelligence. I saw the expression on your face, earlier this evening," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Harry told me what happened."

This time, Phoebe sighed. "Okay. Maybe Cole's engagement did come as a shock. And maybe . . . some time with Jason in Hong Kong will help me . . ."

". . .get over your 'shock'," Paige finished.

"Yeah." Phoebe paused, as her mind recalled her two-year relationship with Cole. "You know, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Cole had never been possessed by the Source. Do you think we would still be together? Happy?"

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Would you two still be together if whatshername - Emily - had not used that power-stripping potion on him?"

Recalling that particular incident, Phoebe winced. She had inadvertently left a power-stripping potion that she and her sisters created, in her dresser drawer. Over two years ago, the girlfriend of a witch that Cole had killed several years earlier, had found it. And used it on the half-demon. The incident had eventually led to Cole becoming possessed by the Source. And yet . . . deep inside of her, Phoebe realized that she would have never accepted Cole's marriage proposal if he had remained part-demon. "It wouldn't have worked out between us," she finally admitted. "Not if he had remained part demon."

"So, you could sleep with a half-demon, but not marry him."

"Paige!" The younger woman's sarcastic words touched a raw nerve in Phoebe. "Boy, someone must have slipped a burr up your ass! What's wrong with you?"

Paige replied quietly, "Nothing."

Phoebe detected a hint of anxiety in her sister's voice. "C'mon Paige! What's wrong? I can feel . . ." She broke off at the sight of Paige's annoyed expression. "I mean, you had said something about tonight's party being revealing. What did you mean?"

With a sigh, Paige told Phoebe about the dinner party at the McNeills' home. And about meeting the family's Australian cousin, Sean McNeill. Paige also told the older woman about the cousin's revelation about the McNeill family line. Shocked, Phoebe stared at her sister, open-mouthed. "Are you serious? The McNeills are descended from three demons? And one of them is still alive?"

"Yep."

"My God! That means . . ." Phoebe contemplated the consequences of a union between her sister and Harry McNeill. "My God! If you ever decide to marry Harry . . ."

Paige shot Phoebe a resentful look. "What makes you think I'll ever be interested in becoming Harry's wife?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed. And to think that the family considered her 'self-delusional'. "Paige, I'm empathic. I know how you feel about Harry."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter how I feel, Phoebe. Not anymore. If Harry and I ever . . ." She broke off, obviously unable to finish.

"I understand, honey." Phoebe's voice oozed with pity and compassion. "That would mean your kids will end up descended from three demons. I guess you understand why I was willing to marry Cole - only after he became human."

Another sigh left Paige's mouth. "Yeah. I understand."

THE END 


End file.
